


Birthday Treat

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief mention of Tobi and Kakuzu, Other, This is entirely self indulgent smut, but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Hidan locks himself in his room after a birthday present from Tobi.





	Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on events on the 420prxiseit tumblr rp blog for stoner Hidan.

It wasn’t much of a birthday, but then he wasn’t really expecting anything. He’d forgotten it himself after all.

 

He could feel the drug that Tobi had given him beginning to take effect. It would have been nice if Tobi had told him what it was before hand, but that would have, apparently, ruined the surprise. Hidan had been the one to pick the small bag of pills out of the plethora of illegal substances the masked man had somehow managed to get a hold of. Honestly they'd seemed like the safest option. Unfortunately, Ecstasy had some unwanted effects when you were someone like Hidan.

 

His mind was already relaxing it’s grip on anger and violence. It would remain like that for at least a little while. Not something often seen, and the priest had every intention of keeping it that way. He locked himself in his room, lent against the door with a sigh for a moment before heading over to his desk. He’d go over the scriptures, something to keep blood and pain in his head while the ecstasy worked its way through his system.

 

He tried hard to focus but the longer he sat there the more the drug kicked in. He felt good.

Not the same blissed out lazy good of weed but still good.

Hidan tilted his head forward and buried his hands his hair, the texture through his fingers felt amazing. He gripped a little, shy of hurting himself for once, and groaned. Good. Very good.

 

He wasn’t getting anywhere with the scriptures anyway.

 

The priest stood, stripped himself of his Akatsuki cloak and the rest of his clothes, then slid into his bed. The softness felt decadent. He was glad this happened at the base rather than on the road. If it had happened on the road he would probably have been dismembered by now. Kakuzu didn’t have much patience.

 

The feel of the sheets on his skin was fascinating. He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, panting softly. Hidan was hard. This had happened the last time he’d taken ecstasy as well, though the stuff Tobi has given him seemed more potent.

 

His hips twitched, rubbing his cock against he sheets and Hidan let out a moan. Fuck that was good. He did it again, rolling his hips gently against the bed. "Oh."

 

The priest took a shuddering breath, head spinning.

 

Hidan slid his left hand back into his hair, gripping and tugging. He reached down with his right and wrapped it around his cock. He shivered with pleasure. " _Jashin._ " He groaned out. "This isn't gonna fuckin' take long."

 

One slow stroke. Then another. Squeezing at the head just tight enough to make his eyes roll back in his skull. Hidan whimpered into the pillow and sped up.

 

Fuck, it was _so_ good.

 

The Jashinist's hips thrust forward in short, sharp movements. He gasped with each thrust. Every pulse of pleasure pushing him closer.

 

"Oh." A flush of heat spread over his skin. Pleasure coiling tightly behind his balls and burning hot as his hand moved over his cock. "Oh _fuck_."

 

Pleasure exploded through Hidan. His back arched and he came, spilling all over his hand and the sheets with a moan.

 

His hips twitched a bit as waves of endorphins washed over. "Hnn...Holy shit that was good."

 

Hidan supposed that maybe there were some good points to the ecstacy. Still, it made him too soft around the edges, and that's not something that went down well in the Akatsuki.

 

He had an image to maintain, and he'd go back to maintaining it once the pill wore off.

 

The priest flopped onto his back and lazily eyed the drawer next to his bed, mind running over the things inside. He was going to be waiting a while for the come down, one more round couldn't hurt.

 

Afterall, it was his birthday.


End file.
